Você não pode
by Yuki no Rui
Summary: Um garoto pede Botan em namoro, ela não sabe o que dizer. O que Hiei irá fazer? HieiBotan e quem sabe algum outro casal...


Mas uma semana se inicia e Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara já estavam na sala conversando.

Botan estava apreensiva:

- Yuki-chan...

- Diga Botan!

- Sabe o Elliot?

- Elliot Valentany? O aluno novo que veio dos E.U.A?Um garoto lindo, possuidor de olhos verdes penetrantes e cabelo negro como a noite? Muito inteligente e educado[imaginem um Kurama moreno e americanizado, desperta o interesse das mulheres e a inveja dos homens. Claro que sei!

- Yuki-chan! Quem escuta pensa que você gosta dele.

- Não é dele que eu gosto, e você sabe. Mas, o que tem o Elliot?

- Ele me...

- Ele te...?

- Me pediu em namoro.

- O.O E você aceitou?

- Ainda não respondi nada pra ele... Não sei o que dizer...

- Eu entendo...Ei Botan! Quer ir lá em casa amanhã?

- Quero -

- Ótimo!Adoro quando você vai lá em casa!

- Eu também!-

Hiei que até agora estava quieto ouvindo a conversa entre as amigas, saiu e sentou-se ao lado de Kurama.

- Que cara é essa de quem comeu e não gostou? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não te interessa!

- Foi alguma coisa com as meninas?

- Se quer saber vá lá em casa mais tarde.

- A Yukina te contou da gravidez? O.O

- O QUE? ò.ó

- Brincadeira! Você sabe que ela é virgem.

- ¬¬

A professora entrou na sala e logo a aula acabou. Todos foram para casa e depois do almoço Kurama apareceu na casa dos gêmeos da turma.Yukina atende a porta sorridente como sempre

- Oi Kurama! Veio ver o Hii-chan? Pode entrar!

- Oi Yukina! Vim sim! Ele está?

- Está lá no quarto, vou chamá-lo!

- Eu vou até lá, não precisa se incomodar.

- Esta bem

TOC TOC

- Posso entrar?

- Você veio mesmo... ¬¬ Entra!

- Claro! Sou muito curioso!

- Veio por causa da Yukina ¬¬, e porque quer saber se estava de cara fechada por causa dela.

- Me conte, o que aconteceu?

- O Sr. Perfeição pediu a Miss Baka em namoro

- Ela aceitou?

- Não sabe o que responder ¬¬. A Yukina fez biscoitos, você quer?

- Adoraria!

-BAKA!

Yukina entra no quarto

- Me chamou Hii-chan?

- Nós queremos biscoitos. é uma baka mesmo ¬¬' 

- Estão na mesa! Eu ia chamá-los para comer.

- Muito obrigada Yukina!

- De nada Kurama!

- Anda logo! Vamos comer!

Yukina e Kurama conversavam e riam, Hiei apenas observava os dois enquanto todos comiam os biscoitos.

- Kurama, você vai ficar para dormir aqui?

- Acho que não será possível.

- Que pena... Mas vai ficar para jantar, certo?

- Eu adoraria.

Esses dois são patéticos...¬¬ 

O dia prosseguiu com muitas gargalhadas de Kurama e Yukina e um Hiei quieto.

Logo Kurama teve que ir.

- Até amanhã Kurama!

- Até amanhã senhorita Yukina! Até Hiei!

Sem dizer nada Hiei vai para seu quarto

- Desculpe! Mas ele é assim mesmo.

- Não se preocupe, já estou acostumado.

No dia seguinte Botan foi na casa dos gêmeos.

- Vamos fazer um bolo de sorvete de morango, Botan? -

- Vamos Yuki!

Na cozinha.

- Falta um monte de ingredientes, eu vou sair pra comprar. Fique aqui com o Hiei, não quero deixá-lo sozinho...

- Ele sabe se cuidar. Sabe se defender.

- E quem defende a casa?

- ¬¬' Ta! Eu fico.

- Obrigada!

Yukina sai e deixa Hiei e Botan sozinhos em casa. Os dois ficam na sala vendo TV.

- Baka onna!

- O que foi Hiei!

- Você não pode.

- Não posso o que?

- Não pode aceitar o pedido do Sr. Perfeição. Não pode namorar ninguém.

- O que você tem com isso?

- Tudo

- Por quê? Virou meu pai?

Hiei agarra Botan.

- Não. Porque você é minha! Porque eu te amo!

Hiei a beija fervorosamente.

- Eu sempre desejei ouvir isso. Eu te amo Hiei!

- Vamos namorar, mas se contar o que aconteceu aqui pra alguém, eu te mato!

-Como quiser...

Ele a beija novamente, mas se separam rapidamente ao ouvirem risadas vindas do outro lado da porta.

Yukina entra acompanhada por Kurama.

- É impressionante! Vocês estão sempre juntos!

- Boa tarde pra você também Hiei! Olá Botan!

- Imbecil!

- Olá Kurama!

- Estamos sempre juntos porque nos damos bem, apesar de algumas brigas bobas.

- Não brigo com a senhorita por motivos bobos.

- Briga, sim! É que o senhor não percebe.

- Não brigo não!

- Briga sim!

- Brigo não!

- Então o que está fazendo agora?

- Você venceu. Mas, nós perdemos algo importante?

- Não.

- Eu e o Hiei estamos namorando.

- O quê? O Hiei se declarou? Te pediu em namoro?

- E nós não estávamos aqui para ver esse momento histórico?

- Calem a boa!

- Eu estou tão feliz por vocês!! – com os olhos brilhando – Kurama, o senhor poderia me ajudar a fazer o bolo, para comemorarmos?

- Claro!

- Então vamos começar!

Enquanto Hiei e Botan namoravam e "brigavam" na sala, Yukina e Kurama preparavam o bolo.

Kurama abraça a cintura de Yukina por trás e sussurra em seu ouvido: 

_- Amo seu sorriso, seu olhar, sua presença, seu jeitinho único..._

_Preciso de você, amo você..._

_- Kurama..._

Ele sela seus lábios com os dele antes que ela o responda, dando um longo beijo interrompido pelos berros de Hiei.

- SOLTA A YUKINA! PARA DE ABUSAR DELA, SEU PERVERTIDO!

- Ele só estava me beijando...

- Não sou pervertido! Sou apenas um homem apaixonado.

- Vocês iam cair em cima do bolo, estragar o bolo e falam que era só um beijo?!?!?

- 1° Não exagera! 2° O bolo está o forno. 3° Nós não estávamos caindo, e 4° vocês também estavam se beijando, então não podem falar nada.

- CALADO! VOU TE MATAR!

- Hii-chan, Kurama parem de brigar, por favor.

- Faço tudo por você Yuki-chan. – abraça Yukina e sussurra um pedido de namoro.

- Aceito.

- Ai que lindo!!!

- O que Botan?

- Vocês dois são um casal muito fofo!

- Muito obrigada Botan! Você e o Hii-chan também formam um lindo casal.

- Você acha mesmo cunhadinha? – pega o braço do Hiei e faz pose

- Tenho certeza cunhadinha!

As duas se abraçam muito felizes.

- Me dá um abraço ai cunhadinho! – indo na direção de Hiei

- Sai fora! Nem pense nisso! Se encostar em mim corto sua cabeça fora! Espera um pouco. Cunhadinho???

----------------------------------- _**FIM**_-----------------------------------

Olá!

-------------------------------------

Baka onna Mulher idiota

-------------------------------------

Minha primeira oneshort/o/

Reparei que tem poucas fics Kurama e Yukina então resolvi juntar esse maravilhoso casal na minha fic.

Cunhadinha essa fic é uma homenagem a você!

Eu ia te dar de aniversário, mas esqueci de postar... '

Muito obrigada por lerem a fic

E por favor, deixem reviews!!

Até a próxima!

Sayonara Bye Bye!

Kissus!

Yuki no Rui


End file.
